The Misadventures of Jerry Porfirio
by Hello My Name Is Purple Guy
Summary: Uh, hello hello? Please note this story was strictly based off of the game Five Nights at Freddy's (1, 2, 3). Most of what you read is prone to change; I keep on discovering more of the story as I research. This story is not meant to be very long. Leave me reviews! It brings a smile to my face to read them. As always, remember to smile as you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1: An Employee

Insane. Absolutely insane. That man knows I deserve more than fucking 2 dollars an hour. How am I suppose to survive after high school? To drive me insane, that's what he wants. Jerry Porfirio was a handsome young man, around 17 or 18 years of age. He looked like Paul McCartney, if anyone; slightly saggy eyes, with a dark brown bowl cut. He often complained about his job, because it was not one of his favorite things to do. Although he admired the restaurant, he often thought about changing his career. He wouldn't want to spend his whole life working there, though. Jerry walked on the grey, stained sidewalk permeating the tan building, and looked up at the orange clouds floating above. Jerry loved children, and he wished he could get a better job to work with them.  
Why don't I become a teacher? I guess I don't know enough about school work for that. Maybe I could start my own business. And Michael could help me. Yeah, I think I'd like that. Where is he? Jerry squinted his eyes and shielded them from the sun with his hands. He looked up and down the road, not spotting the purple car. After around 10 seconds, Jerry gave up and walked over to the stained building, looking for somewhere to lean. After a long day of standing around, his legs were understandably tired. At last, the bug pulled around the corner, and screeched to a stop in front of the sidewalk. If there was one thing Michael loved, it was his car. Not a dent on it, and cleaned every Sunday. The purple bug almost looked glittery in the light of the street lamp.  
"C'mon, man, where have you been?" Jerry asked his friend, and picked up his case.  
"Sears, man. They have me working late shifts now."  
"You're full of it." Jerry said talking through the window, obviously mad at his friend for being late.  
"Whatever, get in. You have school tomorrow, and your dad is pissed enough at me already." Michael reached over and popped open the door.  
Jerry got in, and rolled up his window, for it was cold when the sun went down. Michael drove Jery to school and work, and then back to Jerry's house after.  
"I'm really tee'd off today. Guess what? The idiot didn't give me that promotion. He said he would." Jerry said, looking out the window at the lit houses.  
"Thats horrible."  
"Yeah, he said he would!"  
"I know, Jerry."  
Michael didn't know if it was the right time to tell Jerry about his promotion. He was a security guard at Sears, and the manager seemed to favor him. Jerry might want to know later, preferably after school, because Jerry wasn't in a good mood lately. Michael thought that Jerry should work somewhere else, like at Macy's, or the McDonald's. The only problem was, Jerry loved his work. Jerry loved children. He just hated his boss. Michael didn't even know why Jerry hated his boss. Steve seemed like a nice enough man; he was reasonable, kind, and was a good worker.  
"Jerry, get up, we're almost there." said Michael. Jerry often slept in the car; his job seemed to work him pretty hard. I wonder if they have him in that creepy costume anymore. Gosh, I can't see how that doesn't haunt the workers when they sleep. Michael started thinking about the restaurant, and his history with it. Michael did this weird thing when he thought hard about something, sort of like a self inflicted flashback.


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Once Michael visited Jerry when he was at work. He got off his job early due to a weather condition; since he had nothing else to do, he found it a good decision. Michael always drove by the parking lot to the side of the building to pick up Jerry, so he felt weird parking in it. When Michael got out of his bug and locked the door, he saw a freaky costume lurking near the door. Michael had never actually been inside of Fredbear's Family Diner. He just knew about it from what Jerry said, and usually he wasn't talking about it, he was just complaining. Jerry never mentioned it had horrifying costumes. Michael considered himself a pretty brave man, so he attempted to walk by it. After Michael got pretty close up to the door, the thing looked over at him and screeched. Michael fell over backwards onto the hot sidewalk, and tried to cover his face with his arm, as it started to shake and move. Right about then he saw the thing wasn't planning to attack, or blow up. It took off its mask and revealed a laughing, almost hysterical Jerry.  
"Dang it, man! That's the last time that I tell you I'm coming."  
"Sorry, hah! I sure got you though, eh? That's the good thing about these costumes, they can be creepy if they try to. There's this one and a purple one. They're just suppose to be spares just in case something goes wrong, but Steve said I could wear them to entertain kids."  
"Entertain? Don't you mean terrify? That's fucking horrifying, man."  
"Woah, careful about the curse words, don't forget we're going into a children's restaurant."  
"Wait, isn't it a diner?"  
"Yeah, except we have birthdays every couple days. Kids really seem to dig the machine."  
"Oh, cool! Do you have an arcade machine?"  
"Nah, we're way more advanced than that. We have a whole robot."  
"Really? I'd love to..." Michael said, forgiving Jerry for scaring him. Michael liked robots, they amazed him.  
"Jerry! Back to work. You can socialise later. Bring this cake to table five."  
"Alright, Sir!" Jerry yelled back into the restaurant, then he turned back to Michael, "So, I have to get to work. You can sit around the edge, don't bug Lisa, though. She's tryna repair Fredbear."  
"Lisa Smith? Like from school? I've had a crush on her forever, man!" Lisa was a girl from Michael's college. She was an advanced student in Computer Science. She sat next to him in the class they shared.  
"Get over it, she's a whole year younger than you. Well, I have to go bring cake to the children."  
"Okay, man. See you later. I'm going to check out this place." Michael said to Jerry. Michael walked around the establishment, looking around to the crowded cheery party tables. There was a kitchen in the back, and a door that had a sign that said, 'Sorry! Employees Only!' on it. The white walls were covered in framed children's artwork, Michael supposed it was because Steve valued children as much as Jerry did. This place is so fake, everything looks plastic. The more Michael looked, the weirder it felt. The walls almost looked plasticy. Huh, I guess Steve likes to be ahead of his time. For some reason, he had a strange feeling in his gut around here, and he didn't like it. So he decided to go ask Steve where Lisa was.  
"Hey mister, do you know where I can find Lisa?"  
"In the back, she's working on the animatronic Fredbear. Hey, you know Jerry is always talking about you. You must be a big inspiration in his life. Are you his brother?"  
"Nah, just a friend. I think I'm going to go talk to Lisa." Michael was pretty excited to see Lisa, and the animatronic she was working on. He wondered if he could get a close look at it, to see its circuits.  
"Alright. Goodbye."  
Lisa was in the back with a bunch of electronic parts scattered around her. She was wearing a white striped yellow shirt. Michael startled her when he opened the 'Sorry! Employees Only' door into the room.  
"Oh, hi, Michael. I was just working on Fredbear. I'm going to have to replace its ears with these rabbit ones. The old ones keep on falling off."  
"But then.. won't he look like a rabbit?" Michael thought Fredbear looked even creepier than the suits. He seemed to stare deep into your soul with his white eyes.  
"Yeah... I guess so. So, how are you? Still working at Sears?"  
"Yeah. Actually, I'm going to move on to the guard field. I'm tired of taking out their trash."

"Ground control to major Michael. Can you hear me, major Michael? I'm going now, goodbye. See you tomorrow." Jerry said, getting out of the bug.  
"What? Oh, goodbye, Jerry. See you tomorrow before school."  
I wonder what he's always thinking about. He just sits there and stares. Sure, he's conscious, but I don't think he's paying attention. Jerry walked up the cobblestone stairs into his Father's house. He tried to be silent while opening the door, fearful of waking his father.

His mother had died when he was young, and his father was a heavy alcoholic. Jerry couldn't wait until he could move in with Michael. He had decided on it next year, after he graduated high school. Jerry went upstairs to his room. His room had shelves of comic books, and tons of posters hanging around. Jerry was a big fan of Rolling Stones. He had all their albums and knew when each and every concert was. Jerry took off his overshirt, his t-shirt, and his pants. He proceeded to get into his bed, and turn off his bedside light. I wonder if Michael realizes tomorrow is Friday. Did he say after school or before?


	3. Chapter 3: A New Location

Jerry didn't sleep well. He was extremely tired, but he just couldn't. He tossed and turned for 2 hours, and stared up at his ceiling fan, which he noticed was on. He figured maybe if he stayed awake a little longer, he could sleep. Jerry turned on his bedside light, and gazed into the mirror.

Jerry was 5'8, with dark brown hair. He often looked in the mirror. Sometimes he wondered how much better his life would be on the other side of it. He didn't really have that bad of a life. Michael had it worse. Michael was raised by his grandmother, the last remaining relative he had. In the past year he had lost her to old age. He was alone in the world, and somehow he was always cheery. Jerry often felt bad for his friend. He had known him since middle school, when he had raced him to the market from their school. Of course, Michael had won. Michael was nearly 6 feet, with long legs, even back then. Michael had continued growing, even after that. Now he was 6'3, and Jerry often tried to get him to play some basketball. Jerry was always the athletic one. It seemed all Michael ever wanted to do was go to arcades.  
Morning came early for Jerry. He awoke on the floor, drooling on the tan carpet. The ceiling fan was on, he realised it must of been on since yesterday's morning. He didn't remember falling asleep, all he remembered was looking in the mirror and thinking. He groggily got up and checked the clock. 1:30? Fuck! They're gonna fire me! Where's my ride? Jerry ran over to his closet and got an overshirt and pulled on pants. He ran downstairs and outside. Out on the street, a purple beetle was sitting. Jerry ran up to it and tapped on the window. He peered in, only to see his sleeping friend in the driver's seat.  
"Hey Michael!" No response, "Michael!"  
"Huh? Wuh.. Oh, hi Jerry! Get in." Said Michael, and Jerry hopped in the passenger seat.  
"Let's go, I'm late."  
"Alright."  
"Have you been here since this morning?"  
"Hardly, I've been here since last night. I felt pretty sleepy after watching you sleep, and I didn't want to go into my apartment." Michael said as the beetle raced down the street.  
"Huh. Okay. I'm late for work, I hope they won't fire me."  
"Steve? Nah, he won't. I don't think he feels like getting a new employee. Anyways, you and Lisa are the only help he gets."  
"You're right, he's been putting 'help wanted' signs everywhere. I doubt America will ever run out of jobs. Can't this car go any faster?"  
"We're already going 40!"  
"So no?"  
"Well, I guess. But I don't feel like getting a ticket. Is it already Friday?"  
"No, that was yesterday."  
"Really? Man, I always forget what day it is."  
The beetle drove up to the restaurant parking lot and pulled to a stop. Jerry said goodbye to Michael and ran up to the square building and opened the door. The ring of the door opening made Steve glance up from his paperwork.  
"I'm glad you could make it, Jerry. You're a bit late, you realize?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Will it happen again?"  
"No, sir."  
"Lets see it doesn't. Go and get your stuff on in the back."  
Jerry walked past the register and kitchen, and went to the back area where the uniforms were kept. When he got in there, he opened up his locker and pulled out his purple vertical striped shirt. Each employee had their own color shirt. When someone got hired, they were assigned a color. This was because Steve wanted the kids to remember their favorite employees by the color of their shirt, not their name. He thought this was pretty clever, because then he could give promotions to the color with the most good reviews. Steve's color was green, Jerry's color was purple, and Lisa's color was yellow. Just then, a huge golden bear opened the door and began walking in.  
"Boo!"  
"Oh, hi Lisa." Jerry said, and continued digging through his locker.  
"Did I scare you?"  
"No, you didn't. I've been working with these suits too long to be scared of them. But try Michael, he seems to be terrified of them."  
"Yeah. So, my shift is over. It's the dead time, right after lunch and before dinner. Where have you been all day? I've been working like crazy trying to keep all the customers satisfied."  
"I slept in a bit. I'm glad Steve didn't fire me, but he might next time."  
"That's too bad, considering the new restaurant and all." Lisa said as she took of the mask and started getting out of the suit.  
"New restaurant? Are we getting multiple locations?"  
"Didn't you hear? Steve has been tryna get us an upgrade. He said we're going to try to be a pizzeria, with animatronics and everything!" Lisa and Jerry both knew that Fredbear's was an experimental business, to see how well people would get along with an animatronic. It was extremely successful. That was a good thing, because it was expensive enough just to build Fredbear.  
"How many new robots? They not going to take our jobs, right?"  
"I don't know. I hope not too many, or I'll have to spend all day fixing them up! And they're not robots, they're animatronics."  
"What's the difference between animatrons and robots?"  
"Animatronics are humanoid. Robots are like computers. All blocky and stuff."  
"I wonder if these animatronics are going to be more advanced. I mean, Fredbunny was built like 5 years ago." Jerry and Lisa started calling Fredbear Fredbunny because of his ears.  
"Yeah, 1969. I remember that. I was just getting into 7th grade!" Said Lisa as she got the rest of her things together, "Okay. That's about it. See you on Monday, Jerry. Oh, and, careful with the dishes on table five. They've got a toddler."  
"Bye, Lisa."  
Jerry always kind of liked Lisa. She was a pretty girl, with shoulder length brown hair. He just couldn't do that to Michael. Michael really liked her, for a long time, too. Michael was always sort of a coward, he didn't like roller coasters, or haunted houses, or girls that much, for that matter. Jerry liked to scare the crap out of Michael. Jerry pulled on the golden suit and walked out of the room, starting his day.


	4. Chapter 4: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

"Hey, Steve?" Jerry said while Steve was putting paperwork in a box. In a window, Jerry could see that the sun was starting to go down, and Michael would be there any minute.  
"Oh, hello Jerry. What is it you wanted?"  
"Uh, remember that thing about my pay?"  
"Oh, right. The promotion. Well, did you hear about the new pizzeria?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's going to cost a small fortune, Jerry. I will raise your pay after we get the new building and animatronics."  
"Oh yeah, me and Lisa wanted to know about those robots."  
"Robots? You mean animatronics, right?"  
"Yeah. How many are they going to be?"  
"I believe three. A bear, a duck, and a.. uh.. cat. We're going to have a whole rock band with them, maybe we can call it 'Freddy Fazbear's Band.'"  
"Freddy Fazbear? Don't you mean Fredbear?"  
"No, I don't. We're changing the name. If we mimic the name of the company who makes the animatronics, they'll give them to us for half the price. Besides, its only a little change. Nobody will notice. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria sounds better anyway."  
"But.. then what will happen to the Fredbear animatronic?"  
"We'll just call him a bunny. He looks like one, anyway." Just then Jerry spotted the bug pull up outside.  
"I have to go. See you on Monday!"  
"Goodbye, Jerry."  
Jerry half jogged out of the building. He was pretty excited about the new building, and animatronics alike. A bear, a duck and a cat. He wondered if they could do more than Fredbear. All Fredbear could do was sit in a chain and say prerecorded messages. _Would if they can serve customers? Maybe we can control them like in video games! I can't wait. _He walked up to the bug and got in.  
"Hey man. I see you weren't fired." Michael said as Jerry was putting on his seatbelt.  
"Yeah! I got promoted! I mean, not really, not yet. We're changing locations! We're gonna have new robots!"  
"Cool! Any arcade machines?"  
"No! But robots! A duck, a bear, and a cat!"  
"That's really, really cool. When are you moving?"  
"I don't know, but I think it's sometime this year. Pretty cool, eh? Maybe we could go and play pool?"  
"Nah, not today, man. I'm up to something."  
"Well, alright. Just drive me home then." Jerry was a bit disappointed that Michael was up to something, but he figured he could just watch something on TV. Michael started driving down the street, in the direction of Jerry's house.  
"Okay. How was Lisa? Did she talk about me?"  
"Nah. Why don't you just talk to her in class?"  
"Uh, she sort of avoids me a little. I don't know why."  
"Really? Hah, thats too bad, man."  
"Yeah. I don't know why."  
"Oh. Maybe we could go and play pool tomorrow?"  
"Man, I wish she would at least talk to me once every couple of days."  
"Michael."  
"Wuh... Oh yeah, maybe after I clean out the bug."  
"Gosh dude, you're too obsessive over this car."  
"No I'm not, man. I just really like it. I bought it with my whole life's savings, you know."  
"Yeah. You said it'd be a chick magnet. Maybe it is, just it repels them!" Jerry started chuckling.  
"Well, that's not funny. I got promoted at Sears."  
"Oh, congrads. Are you head guard yet?"  
"Nearly. I'm getting a groovy badge next Tuesday."  
By this time they had arrived at Jerry's house. Jerry noticed the lights were off, meaning his father was probably out for the night. The bug pulled to a stop. Jerry was excited, and he wished Michael could come inside and watch a movie with him, and drink root beers.  
"Are you sure you're not coming in?"  
"Nah, I have things to attend to."  
"Like what?"  
"Being depressed and dreaming about Lisa."  
"Aww, come inside dude."  
"Okay, fine. But only for a couple minutes. Where can I park?"  
"Just park in the driveway, dad won't be home until noon tomorrow, guaranteed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Take my word for it."  
Jerry hopped out of the car, and walked over to the driveway. Michael drove the car backwards onto the sloped driveway, figuring it would be easier to pull out that way. Michael locked the car and walked over to Jerry.  
"What movies do you have? I don't wanna watch Young Frankenstein again."  
"Well, the only other thing I have is the Brady Bunch, and only five episodes of it."  
"Oh! I love those guys. Let's watch that."  
Thirty minutes later, Jerry and Michael were in his room, watching 5 episodes of The Brady Bunch. Jerry had gotten out two bottles of root beer. They had just started the second episode, when they heard some skidding sounds outside, and a trashcan being knocked over. Michael and Jerry rushed over to the window, and they witnessed a fancy Chevy truck race down the narrow street, and proceed to drive full speed into the Porfirio's driveway. A giant crash is heard from below. A tree was blocking the window's view of the driveway, but Jerry knew what had must of happened. Michael's face went white, and eyes widened. He took a big breath and ran down stairs, still holding the root beer. Jerry ran after him.  
A very confused Mr. Porfirio wandered out of the Chevy, with a bottle of beer in his hand. Michael just sort of stared at his car, in a deep state of shock. Suddenly, it seemed to hit him. His face turned an unhealthy shade of purple and he hit the stumbling father in the head with his root beer. The already half knocked out man, fell to the floor with a thunk. Jerry had watched this take place, and frankly, he was surprised at Michael's reaction. Michael was a man who would never lay a finger on a hair on anyone's head. And yet there he was, beating Jerry's dad with a bottle. Finally, after analyzing this for a while, Jerry went over and stopped to sobbing Michael from killing his dad.  
"Man, he killed my car! Lemme shave his ass with this root beer! Let me go, man. He deserves this, he killed my car!"  
"Come on, man. It was an accident. He obviously just didn't think you were here."  
"He knew, man! He hit it! He stole a car, and attacked me, man!" Jerry had to admit, it did look as if his dad did steal the car.  
"Okay, man. I'm sure he can pay for it, lets just go inside and call the police."  
Really, it didn't seem like they needed to call anyone. Sierens were already heard from the city, and people were starting to leave their houses to see what the ruckus was all about. Sure enough, a police car pulled up on the sidewalk momentarily. Two policemen came out of the car with night sticks, as if they were coming to help Michael beat Jerry's father senseless.  
"Whats going on here?" One of them said.  
"He crushed my car, man!" Michael sobbed at them, pointing at Jerry's dad on the floor with a root beer.  
Well, it took all night, but the police finally understood what had happened. They arrested both Michael and Jerry's dad. Jerry felt responsible. If he hadn't forced Michael to stay with him, there wouldn't have been an accident. _Poor Michael, he must be crushed. _For obvious reasons, Jerry couldn't sleep very well. He kept thinking about Michael and his dad, he hoped Michael was okay. Jerry kept telling himself that his dad could pay for Michael's car repairs. He well knew he couldn't. Jerry's dad was not a very rich man. In fact, he'd probably sell Jerry for a thousand bucks.  
_Damn it, why did I make Michael stay here? Now his car is crushed, and it was because of me. Why did I make him stay here with me? I hope he won't get fined for almost killing my dad. I wonder how that man is? Maybe he did kill him. That'd be horrible. I couldn't even imagine Michael killing someone. _


End file.
